Las flores de mayo
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: El 2 de mayo el castillo se llenó de gente. De héroes y villanos. De niños y adultos. Se llenó de miedo. De sangre de vencidos. Hubo un desfile de flores de mayo. MULTIPERSONAJE: Remus Lupin y Tonks. Fred Weasley. Y Severus Snape.


**Las flores de mayo**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a la pluma de Rowling. Yo sólo me adjudico la trama.

* * *

Sucedió en mayo. 2 de mayo. El día en que todo se decidía, en que grandes fuerzas se enfrentarían. Un choque terrible, para el que nadie estaba preocupado.

_Así llovieron las flores en mayo_

_La primavera con su manto las cubrió, _

_llenando los espacios de flores de mayo. _

_Azules, rojas y blancas, llovió un desfile de flores en mayo. _

El castillo se llenó de gente. De héroes y villanos. De niños y adultos. Se llenó de miedo. De sangre de vencidos.

_Pero luego la sangre empapó las flores. _

_Un día de mayo llegó la sangre. _

_Un día de mayo la sangre salpicó las flores y _

_con roja cizaña perforó los pétalos, _

_con roja cizaña arrancó los pistilos_

_de jóvenes tallos recién nacidos. _

El último merodeador se encontraba en el centro de la batalla, peleando con la valentía y la serenidad que siempre lo había caracterizado. Tenía motivos para luchar: Dora y Ted, su esposa y su hijo, su familia, no podía defraudarles. Por fin sintió lo que sintió James en la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981, había que proteger a las personas que te importan, con la vida si era necesario. Por fin comprendía, el miedo, la angustia, y la profunda aceptación de que luchaba, no sólo por él, sino por Dora, por Ted, para darle un mejor futuro, un mundo de paz y libre de la guerra, a su hijo.

Y entonces la ve. Confundiéndose con la multitud, llenándose del polvo de los escombros, salpicada de sangre, aparece la razón de su existencia. Es sólo un segundo en que sus ojos se conectan y el entendimiento luce en sus pupilas: ninguno de los dos sobreviviría a esa batalla. Se abrazan con fuerza, con la fuerza de su amor, con la fuerza de su esperanza.

Cuando el rayo de la varita de Dolohov se acerca peligrosamente a Tonks, Remus sólo tiene un segundo para desviar la maldición hacia él y caer con el último "Te amo" en sus labios.

_Llovieron las flores en mayo. _

_Llovió la sangre de mayo en las flores del quinto mes de del año. _

_Desfiles de flores salpicados por la roja sangre, _

_miles de vidas lloradas, miles de cuerpos ensangrentados. _

_Las madres inundan la tierra con lágrimas derramadas por hijos, _

_los hijos ahogan los mares con lágrimas derramadas por madres. _

_Vidas de flores salpicadas por la sangre de mayo. _

Para ella todo quedó en cámara lenta. Alcanzó a ver el movimiento de los labios de Remus, diciéndole ese "Te amo" antes que él cayera. "¡No!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas. "No, mi amor… Por favor, Remus… Remus, por favor". De rodillas, sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amado, gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Su amor, el hombre que se robó su corazón, Remus… estaba muerto.

Alcanza a ver a Bellatrix, yendo hacia ella con varita en mano y con el ansia de venganza de más de veinte años. Aprieta la varita entre sus manos, sabiendo que es inútil, sabiendo que morirá.

Y apenas consigue tomar la mano inerte de Remus, mientras cierra los ojos pensando "Ted, siempre estaré contigo" antes de exhalar su último suspiro.

_Llovieron las flores en mayo. _

_Guardada en flores ensangrentadas de mayo, _

_entre colorados parajes reposa, yace mi alma. _

_Guardado en las flores llenas de sangre de mayo, _

_entre colorados jardines se descubre, se encuentra mi cuerpo. _

_Rodeada de flores de mayo, te estaré esperando, mi amor eterno. _

Fred muere con una sonrisa de felicidad, con la última broma de su vida en sus labios. Al abrir los ojos se encuentra en un pasillo de Hogwarts, ese en el que está la bruja tuerta. Todo está callado, silencioso. Ahí no hay nadie. Y Fred (que no tiene ni un pelo de tonto) empieza a pensar que tal vez no logró.

- Hola Fred.

Y se trata de la misma chica pelirroja que vio en la fotografía de Moody. Lily Potter, la mamá de Harry.

- Tus tíos quisieron venir, pero han tenido cosas que hacer.

Detrás de ella aparecen tres hombres, dos que Fred conoció en vida y uno al que sólo ha visto en fotos: James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.

- Hola Fred. ¿Listo para seguir haciendo bromas?

Y Fred entiende que sí, que está muerto y que encuentra con nada más y nada menos que con los Merodeadores. Se siente tentado a decir que sí, después de todo… Pero cae en cuenta. George, su hermano, su gemelo… No sólo George. Su madre, su padre, el resto de sus hermanos…

- Mi familia…

- Ellos llegarán luego, Fred - dice Lily.

- Ahora debes seguir adelante - dijo Remus.

- Y prepararte para la mejor aventura de tu vida - dijeron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo.

- No, yo…

Se resiste a ir. No debe abandonar a su hermano, se lo prometió: Feorge, nosotros siempre estaremos juntos.

Y es allí, en ese momento tan especial que las cosas cambian, cuando la ve. Alta, hermosa, con el cabello largo que cae en ondas rubias y los ojos negros chispeantes y llenos de esa vida después de la muerte.

- Su nombre es Morgana - le dice Lily -. No la Morgana de Merlín. Ella tiene la misma edad que tu hermana.

Morgana avanza, lo toma de la mano y lo lleva con ella.

- Hasta luego - susurra Fred al viento - Los quiero.

_Y llovieron las flores de mayo. _

_Azules, rosas y blancas, un desfile de flores de mayo inunda la tierra. _

_Se derramó la sangre ahogando flores de tallos recién nacidos. _

_Entre los colorados parajes, con la mirada perdida, _

_se lloran muertos y se aguarda vivos_.

- Severus, despierta.

Tanta es la sorpresa de Severus Snape que obedece sin protestar. Esa voz… esa voz sólo puede pertenecer a la chica pelirroja que lo mira sonriente. Severus se incorpora con rapidez, tropieza y cae. Ella ríe.

- Lily - susurra.

- Sev.

Algo cálido e inmenso inunda el pecho de Severus, algo que tiene que ver con el que ella, el que Lily esté allí con él. Con sus ojos verdes brillando de felicidad, con su pelo rojo mecido por la brisa, y con su piel pecosa. Y la ama. La ama como ayer, como hoy, como mañana, como siempre.

Ella posa un beso en su mejilla y Severus se olvida de respirar. Lily vuelve a reír.

- Vamos Severus - le dice mientras pega un brinco. Al instante siguiente, se ha transformado en una hermosa cierva. Ella voltea la cabeza, instándola a seguirla y Severus sólo puede atinar a ir tras ella.

_Entre los campos rojos te estaré esperando. Allá te espero, mi amor eterno._

_Y llovieron las flores en mayo…_

* * *

Bueno, otra historia. Debería actualizar las que tengo, pero mi cabeza idea muchas cosas.

Aquí expuse tres locuras mías: el amor de Remus y Tonks, y la vida después de la muerte tanto para Fred como para Snape. Sobre lo primero, es una relación canon, y yo sólo quiero exponer los sentimientos que quizás debieron sentir en esos momentos. Sobre Fred, Morgana es totalmente una invención mía y quizás en un futuro haga una historia con ellos, con Morgana como amiga de Ginny. Y sobre Snape… bueno, Lily lo va a "buscar"; quiero aclarar que respeto a los que les guste esta pareja y también a los que no.

Lo que está en cursiva es una especie de poema, hecho por mí y en mi loca imaginación está cantado por Morgana. Un poco triste la letra, pero bueh.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
